


Supercorp for Centuries

by worthitsweightinau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitsweightinau/pseuds/worthitsweightinau
Summary: Supercorp Fanimation set to Centuries by Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators End of Summer Gift Exchange 2020





	Supercorp for Centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrwinter/gifts).



> Drawing for you is always a treat. I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second foray into animatics & first real test of Adobe Animate that isn't a tutorial follow-along!


End file.
